Gifting Center
The Gifting Center is a feature that lets one unlock RP, Champions, and/or Skins for a friend on their friends list as a gift. The gifting center first appeared during the 2012 Snowdown Showdown event. Announcement made by Hippalus Purchase Gifts for your Friends this Snowdown Requirements The following factors determine whether you can send or receive gifts: *''The player receiving a gift needs to have been on your buddy list for at least one day.'' *''The player receiving a gift cannot be banned or suspended (this includes Leaverbuster, Tribunal, etc.).'' There are also specific rules for different types of gifting: Content Gifting''' (Skins, Champions, Rune Pages)'' *''To send a gift, you must be at least level 10.'' *''You can only send up to 10 gifts every 24 hours.*'' *''You can only receive up to 10 gifts every 24 hours.*'' *''After you reach your limit, you're able to purchase an 11th mystery gift 24 hours after your first purchase, a 12th mystery gift 24 hours after your second purchase, and so on. The limit does not reset at midnight. '''RP Gifting *''To send RP, you must be at least level 15.'' *''You can only send up to 5 RP gifts every 24 hours.'' *''You can only receive up to 5 RP gifts every 24 hours.Gifting Guide and FAQ Availability Because the Gifting Center was new at the time, it was released on a trial run and taken offline after the event for more work. Lunar Revel 2013 came with a pleasant surprise of its return with new summoner icons able to be unlocked by more gifting.Purchase Gifts for your Friends this Lunar Revel It has been available to use ever since. Summoner Icons During their event respective events, Summoner icons would be awarded to players that sent their friends different types of gifts.Snowdown Showdown is Here!Lunar Revel Icons that could be unlocked by gifting ' :' Icons that could be unlocked by gifting a '''Champion:' Icons that could be unlocked by gifting a Champion Skin: Icon that could be unlocked by gifting a Lunar Revel 2013 Champion Skin: Mystery Gifts As well as being able to gift Champions, Skins, RP, Wards and Summoner Icons players can opt to send a Mystery Champion, Skin, Wards or Icon. All allow players to send each other random champions, skins, wards and icons that the receiving player does not 'own. Mystery gifting on it's own has additional requirements. *''For Mystery Skins: The player receiving the gift must have at least 10 unowned skins that they are eligible to receive for champions they own. *''For Mystery Champions: The player receiving the gift must have at least 10 unowned champions.'' Although almost every skin can be unlocked through mystery gifting, including Legacy skins, there are restrictions that apply. One of these restrictions is that a player can only receive skins that are available in the store and must be worth at least 520'''RP. As stated every skin is available except for Achievement skins, Collector's Edition skins, PAX skins, Rusty Blitzcrank, Urf the Manatee, Championship Riven and Riot Squad Singed.http://support.riotgames.com/hc/en-us/articles/201752934-Mystery-Gifting-FAQ Mystery Gifting FAQ Notes * Only new purchases are allowed. Already owned RP, skins, and Champions cannot be gifted. * By gifting a 2013 Lunar Revel Skin to someone you also get the Glowing Lantern icon along with Lunar Revel Urf icon. References Category:The Store